


Never Let Go

by flailinginlove



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, Hugging, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flailinginlove/pseuds/flailinginlove
Summary: Iruka doesn't expect the first hug he gets after the Fourth Shinobi War.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Comments: 44
Kudos: 398





	Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BeanieSprout](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeanieSprout/gifts).



> For BeanieSprout who requested something with hugging. ♥
> 
> I used this to try my hand at a "not to be" writing exercise (because I overuse be verbs), so it differs from my usual style. I can't say I ~~was successful~~ succeeded at removing all the be verbs, but ~~it was a fun experiment~~ ~~the challenge was interesting~~ I enjoyed the challenge. XD;

If Iruka had taken the time to make a list of people he'd hug after the Fourth Shinobi War, he would have expected Naruto to claim his place as first in line. Instead, he got an armful of Hatake Kakashi, warm and solid, pressed against him like they'd done this dozens of times, causing the world to stand frozen for one drawn-out moment.

Before the War, Iruka would have classified their relationship as acquaintances, not-quite-friends. This _I thought I'd lost you_ cling argued otherwise. It accelerated his heartbeat, quickened his breath, threatened to move his mental image of Kakashi from categories like _aloof_ and _impossible_ into more world-tilting ones.

Iruka blinked over Kakashi's shoulder, belatedly realizing he should be hugging back. When he did, Kakashi pulled him in closer, tighter.

Little details bled through his shock. Cool fall air rushed down his throat as he inhaled; Kakashi smelled of regulation soap and choji oil. Their vests pressed together, bulky and awkward, but the impression of Kakashi's strong hands branded themselves into Iruka's back through the thick material.

He'd received his fair share of hugs over the years- from students, from friends, from family. None compared to this one, all relief and affirmation, acknowledging that they were both here, both alive.

Though if Kakashi hugged him much harder, Iruka wouldn't remain the latter.

The reluctant way Kakashi let him go had Iruka reevaluating everything he'd allowed himself to consider. Kakashi's lingering warmth on his skin only emphasized that point.

The red tinge of Kakashi’s ears fascinated and distracted him, making him slow to realize that when their gazes met, he was looking into two eyes, not one.

Kakashi took a breath, about to speak, but he didn't get the chance.

Naruto flung himself into Iruka, his one-armed hug no less crushing than Kakashi's. He grumbled into Iruka's vest that _he_ should always get the first Iruka hug. Lazy, perverted jounin needed to wait their turn.

Iruka didn't ask about his arm or Kakashi's eye. The time for that would come later. For now, he hugged back and let himself rejoice in their relatively safe return.

Naruto didn’t stay long, he had too many people to see, but he did extract promises of ramen from both of them before he ran off.

Things shifted towards awkward as they stood a respectable distance apart, watching Naruto bound away. Kakashi felt closer than ever before, his hug leaving Iruka aware of all his movements.

Kakashi cleared his throat. “I should apologize for-"

"Are you going to do it again?" Iruka asked, cutting him off.

Kakashi's wince said he assumed the worst.

Iruka didn't keep him waiting. "Because if not, then you really do need to apologize." 

The look of surprise on Kakashi's face made Iruka feel light and joyful, mischievous and delighted.

“And if I do it again?”

“I think I could forgive that."

"Only _think_?" Kakashi asked.

"You could try to get me to change that think to know. You were making a rather persuasive argument earlier."

Being prepared for it didn't stop the hug from making Iruka's pulse kick up. If anything, it gave him a chance to savor how Kakashi felt pressed against him, how perfectly they fit together.

"Welcome home," Iruka said just loud enough for Kakashi to hear, enjoying the shiver it caused.

Kakashi didn't need to answer, his tight hold said it all.

With the War over, the future stretched out in front of them, and Iruka couldn't wait to see what it held. Especially if it involved more moments like this.

~*~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this little experiment! ♥


End file.
